Misty Mine
Misty Mine is the 13th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is located through a pipe next to a Toad and a mine cart in the basement of the third overworld. The level is an underground mine, filled with mine carts, trolley tracks, mine shafts, creepy crawly enemies, a slide, and of course, lots of bottomless pits. The starting room is a large open cavern with platforms, trolley tracks and falling cannonballs. There is a corridor leading from the starting room that passes by a large empty bottom-less room, which is only traversable by an elevator ride, and ends at an area with a pipe and a very tall wallkick wall. The wallkick wall leads to a room with more platforms and tracks, and a small lava-filled alcove, while the pipe leads to another large room with similar features and the entrance to the level's slide. Levels Star 1: Climbin' the Rails For the first star, Mario must climb a set of tracks while dodging cannonballs that come flying at him. Head straight ahead and along the tracks on the left. Jump into the mine cart and side jump up onto the tracks above. The cannonballs are timed to start falling after Mario enters the level, so if he is very fast, he can make it to the top of the first cannonball section before the first cannonball appears. The trigger for the second cannonball section is at the top of the first cannonball section (where the balls fall and roll along the ramp, see the screenshot), so the second cannonballs can be avoided by being quick, as with the first section. If the cannonballs are allowed time to get going, they can be a headache because they are fairly difficult to dodge, and one hit will usually knock Mario off the tracks to his death. The good news is that the cannonballs always follow the same path, so it's possible to learn the pattern with patience. After getting to the top of the second cannonball section, long jump to the platform on the right and double jump onto the platform with the Snufits. Jump up to the next platform and past one last Snufit and long jump to the star. Star 2: Elevator Ride for Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the mine. The locations are as follows: # Next to the mine cart at the very start # Past the Goombas, in the tunnel. Turn left at the fork and it's over a hole in the floor. # On the elevator ride, past the second red coin # On the elevator ride # On the elevator ride # On the elevator ride # Back to the fork, and through the pipe. In the room through the door, inside a mine cart. # The "!" switch in the same room creates a series of boxes on the upper floor which lead to tracks on the side of the wall with the red coin After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears in the starting room on the platform with the Goombas. Star 3: Search the Mine for Secrets Mario must discover the 5 secrets hidden around the mine (in v2.1 they appear as small white orbs, while in v1.3 they are invisible). The locations are as follows: # Inside the tunnel where the second cannonball spawns, on the way to Star 1 (doing this one first reduces the number of cannonballs Mario has to avoid) # Behind the mine cart at the start # Wall kick up the cliffs next to the pipe, in a mine cart on the first landing # Behind a stack of TNT boxes in the 7th/8th red coin room # At the head of the slide, above the TNT boxes, between two Monty Moles After finding all 5 secrets, the star appears next to the TNT boxes in the previous room. Star 4: The Lava Pool Hideout This star is in an alcove off the room at the very top of the cliffs above the pipe. Go up to the top of the wallkick wall. Climb a platform to get to the tracks on the side of the wall. The trickiest jump is onto the third set of tracks connected to the center platform, but a double jump with a running start works very well. Long jump from the platform to the track in front of the cave. The star is suspended over a lava pool, so Mario can bounce off the lava or jump to the small platform behind the star to avoid taking damage. Star 5: Misty Mine's Treacherous Slide The star is at the end of the slide, which starts off the large room through the pipe. There is a sign at the top of the slide telling Mario there is a star at the bottom and 12 coins on the way. The slide is fairly short, the obstacles are a lava pit past the first corner, a hole on the inside of the second corner, a room with several large easily avoidable holes, and then a narrow path along a track which ends at the star. Leaning back to control speed is very useful, especially while travelling over the narrow track. It's also possible to come to a complete stop on the corner right before the track to re-position Mario and the camera. Star 6: Down the Secret Tunnel The "secret tunnel" is the one where the second cannonball spawns, near the first secret from Star 3. There is an invisible warp at the very end of the tunnel just before it turns black. Standing on it will teleport Mario to a small alcove overlooking the elevator ride with the star. Enemies * Flyguy * Goomba * Monty Mole * Mr. I * Scuttlebug * Snufit * Swooper Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Underground Area Category:Location